


Basorexia

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice.", Natasha says and Bruce can feel the heat spreading from their intertwined hands throughout his entire body. "And it's okay. I'm pretty sure I look at you like that, too."





	Basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> Basorexia (n.) - the overwhelming desire to kiss.

**Basorexia**

* * *

They're at the bar, Bruce leaning on one side as Natasha prepares them drinks on the other. She does it with ease as she keeps up casual conversation - more like, flirtation, he muses, as they both keep their soft roleplay going, a game they've pretty much perfected in the last few months. It gives him some kind of security, gives him an excuse not to act on his feeling because  _Natasha likes to flirt_ , she's  _just pretending_ , she  _wouldn't actually want to be with someone like him_ ; someone so dangerious and unpredictable. Someone who she can never full control, no matter how hard she tries or how well the lullaby seems to work. Nowhere in this world is he not a threat.

She finishes the drinks and slides him his, as she brings her own up to her lips, taking the smallest of sips. He follows her lead and lets himself enjoy the moment, lets himself continue to pretend.

They somehow gets closer, each leaning in to one another over the bar as their conversation continues - only interrupted when one of them decides to sip on their drink while it's still somewhat cold - until they eventually do fall into a comfortable silence.

Natasha watches him and he looks down as she smirks. "You can, you know.", she says and Bruce lifts his head, searching for a clarification in her eyes. There's only a teasing twinkle in them - happiness, even - but nothing more.

"What?", he stutters and plays with his glass to calm his nerves.

"You can kiss me, if you want to.", she explains and her smile is still as bright as it was the first time around, that twinkle still in her eyes.

Bruce doesn't know what to do, how to respond. He fidgets in his seat, searches for words but they never end up leaving his lips, making him look like a fish out of water; constantly opening and closing his mouth without a sound.

Natasha is suddenly next to him, and he realises he didn't even register her moving, being too preoccupied trying to come up with something to say.

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice.", she says. "And it's okay.", his hand is in hers, now, their fingers intertwining, and he can feel the heat spreading throughout his entire body, can feel his pulse quickening - although not dangerously - and his cheeks heat up. "I'm pretty sure I look at you like that, too.", Natasha finishes and when he finally looks up from their hands to her face, he can see that she's not overly into making eye contact after the confession. There's still a smile on her lips, though, and he can feel himself returning it.

He manages to get control of his mind again, and he lifts his hand up gently, going to move a strand of red hair from her face behind her ear. She looks at him as Bruce leans in, closes her eyes as their lips connect.

They both wish it could stay in that moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt by Anonymous on [tumblr](http://nevermesswithteddybears.tumblr.com/); 22. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."


End file.
